


The Dragon Dominates the Squid

by akseltheboy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akseltheboy/pseuds/akseltheboy
Summary: another dnd thing for me and my friends
Relationships: Gwin greyjoy/Rhaenar targaryan, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	The Dragon Dominates the Squid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud/gifts), [Aemon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aemon).



Gwin was standing in her cabin, making sure she looked her best. She was wearing a pair of simple leather trousers which hugged her legs and ass tightly. She was also wearing a doublet, which was embroidered with the Greyjoy sigil.

Once she was sure she looked her best, she walked over to Rhaenar’s cabin. She knocked on his door. He opened it, he was bare-chested with only pants and a robe on. 

“Ahh, you are here, when clean you look good for a Squid.” 

“Thank you, my prince,” she said, giving a little curtsy. He then gestured for her to enter. She did that and turned around to look at the prince.

“Yes yes, now undress.” He looks bored as he beckons for her strips.

She did as commanded, first taking off her doublet, showing her average-sized tits and toned torso. She then pulled off her pants, revealing her long toned legs. Rhaenar’s eyes scan her body appraisingly.

“Perfect, now turn around so I can see your ass.” She does as he commands.

He walked up behind her and smacked her ass. “Well, you look better than I expected now, face your Prince,” he whispered in her ear. She did as commanded, turning around to face him.

“On your knees whore.” Gwin gets on the ground as Rhaenar puts a hand on her head.

“Take it out and have a look.” He smirks. Gwin does as told and she’s met with the sight of Rhaenar’s semi-hard cock.

“Suck.”

She took his cock in her mouth swallowing in its entirety, she didn’t need to start slow as she had taken plenty of cocks in her mouth. 

He then placed both his hands on the back of her head and then began to thrust in and out of her mouth.  _ Glug glug glug  _ was the noise she made as he made no effort to slow down. She liked it, this is what she wants from her lover. For them to treat her like nothing.

She was starting to drift off, which meant she became less active, which caused Rhaenar to slap her in the back of the head which caused her to be thrown forward into his crotch causing her to choke.

“Pay attention girl.” He growled before resuming his assault on her throat.

Gwin began using her tongue trying to increase Rhaenar’s pleasure. which worked as he began to moan more loudly he rewarded her by saying in a hushed tone, “good whore keep doing that”.

They continued this rhythm for a bit longer before she could feel him begin to pulse in her mouth. She knew what was coming; he didn’t even need to shout it, but he did. 

“Here it comes!” He grunted as he came right down her throat.

He then pulled out, and he then sat down on the bed. “Lay down over my leg, you are getting punished for your slight.” He glares as.

She complied, stood up, and then laid down over his leg with her arse raised up in the air. He then raised his hand and struck her rear. She gave a little gasp at the pain. He continued until her white ass turned red. After the first few hits, she began to enjoy the slight pain which caused her to give out small moans.

When Rhaenar heard that he gripped her hair and pulled her head back so she could see his face.

“So you like being spank huh?” He smirked.

Gwin muttered a quiet “yes” which made him smack her arse hard. 

“I couldn’t hear you whore.” 

“YES MY PRINCE!” she yelled. 

He then let go of her hair so her head flopped down into the mattress. He then pushed her off his lap and onto the mattress.

“Go over to my bed stand and retrieve a small golden bottle.”

She did as commanded going over to the stand and taking the small bottle of what looks like oil. She took it and walked over to him awaiting further instructions.

“Hand me the bottle and lay face down in the bed.” He ordered.

She handed him the bottle, before laying down face first. As she lay head down in the bed she could hear him pop open the bottle. She then felt the cold contents of the bottle hit her ass. 

Something could be felt poking around near her ass. Slowly her asshole began to open up to the advance of Rhaenar’s finger. When he had about half his finger inside her, he curled it causing her to groan.

Once his finger left her ass, she then felt his tip come near her asshole, and soon after she felt him push in. He had problems at first at getting in as this was only her second time taking it up the ass.

Once he breached her tight ring, she had to bite down on the pillows to keep her from screaming. He kept pushing until his balls slapped against her ass. 

“Syrax’s Tits, you’re tight.” He sounds a tad bit surprised.

He then began to pull out, pulling about half his length out before he plunged back in. Gwin began to feel some pleasure through the pain. He kept going at that pace for a while before he began to increase his thrust in both speed and power. Gwin stopped biting the pillows and she then began to moan loudly.

Rhaenar’s thrusts would slow down as he came closer to release. The Prince would drag it out for as long as possible before it became unbearable for him, he’d increase his thrust speed until he’d eventually cum which in turn would cause Gwin to orgasm as well.

Rhaenar then laid down beside Gwin pulling the sheets over the two. 


End file.
